Cita a ciegas
by TwoWildWriters
Summary: Nelliel Tu Oderschvank, una chica que incomprensiblemente seguía soltera, fue llevada a otra cita a ciegas por sus dedicados amigos. Esta vez, eligieron un verdadero ganador, o al menos eso pensaron... /OneShot/Grimmjow Jeaggerjaques/Neliel Tu Oderschvank/GrimmNell/Bleach


**Hola a todos!**

 **Esta vez les traigo un OneShot GrimmNell 7u7**

 **Me encantaría decirles que esta maravillosa obra salió de mi brillante mente, pero no u.u**

 **En realidad el fict le pertenece a una autora llamada "trevo4folhas" y su idioma original es el inglés.**

 **En lo personal amo la pareja y también amé este pequeño fict. Su título original es "Blind Date" y, como ya dije antes, la historia NO ME PERTENECE a mi (o a nosotras), sino a "trevo4folhas".  
** **Los personajes por supuesto son de Tite Kubo.**  
 **Y sin más que decir, disfruten la historia ;)**

* * *

Cita a ciegas

Nelliel Tu Oderschvank.

Ese era su nombre completo, pero no importaba a dónde fuera (y ella había estado en muchos lugares diferentes), ya que aún así todo el mundo lo consideraba inmediatamente impronunciable al primer intento, afortunadamente lo acortó a Nell.

No era como para quejarse. "Nell" tenía una simplicidad agradable que "Oderschvank" no podía tocar, pero todavía estaba muy apegada a ese apellido. Cada vez que alguien pensaba descaradamente preguntar por qué era eso, ella solo explicaba vagamente el motivo.

Habían sido tiempos diferentes, una nación diferente, cuando era más joven e incluso más burbujeante de lo que era ahora. Francia era el país del amor, y no tardó mucho en conocer a alguien lo suficientemente intrigante como para llamar su atención. La atracción fue mutua, y los encantos de París pronto los hechizaron a ambos, lo que los llevó de beber champán en los márgenes del Sena, a su pequeño y caro estudio que daba a la ciudad.

Había sido fascinante, pequeño pero acogedor, y era demasiado fácil despertarse por las mañanas con las piernas entrelazadas en las suyas. La palabra amantes dejó un sabor dulce en su boca, tanto que cambió otros detalles menores, como el hecho de que eran más o menos lo contrario. Sus diferencias simplemente no parecían alcanzarla. No, en lugar de eso, la ingenua Nelliel se mudó con su novio demasiado rápido, completamente perdida en su fantasía hasta que ambos cayeron lo suficientemente profundos como para discutir un matrimonio inminente.

Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo, se habría reído de su yo anterior para dejar de ver tantas películas de romance y obtener un buen control de sí. Desafortunadamente, como el viaje en el tiempo no iba a convertirse en una realidad, pronto pasó lo que tenía que pasar, y ella tendría que vivir con la vergüenza.

Se casaron en una pequeña unión civil sin invitados, además del testigo requerido: un completo extraño al que sacaron de un restaurante para firmar el papeleo a cambio de una cena pagada. De alguna manera eso no la detuvo. En su enfermizo estado mental pensó que era encantador, único, y sus amigas estaban de vuelta en su ciudad natal austriaca, así que una gran ceremonia con muchos invitados no iba a suceder. De hecho, las campanas de alarma solo comenzaron a sonar una vez que llegó el momento de decidir sobre su apellido.

"¿Cómo que tengo que tomar tu apellido?". Soltó antes de que él tuviera tiempo de firmarlo como tal, haciendo que la mirara con el ceño fruncido, como si su pregunta fuera ridícula.

"Tú eres la mujer". Él respondió. Fue su turno de fruncir el ceño.

"¿Asi que?"

"Así es cómo funcionan las cosas".

La ceremonia en sí ya era algo fuera de lo común, pero de repente él quería el enfoque tradicional y que ella fuera su señora. De acuerdo, ella había sido consciente de los pros y los contras de su unión, pero por primera vez desde que se le ocurrió la idea, Nelliel se preguntó si habían pensado lo que estaban haciendo lo suficientemente bien antes de hacerlo.

No expresó sus segundas dudas, pero sí señaló la primera, esta vez sacando otra excusa él.

"Oderschvank es más difícil de pronunciar".

Como si tuviera el derecho de hablar con su propio apellido rasposo, alemán, pero a pesar de eso, rechazó los vacilantes pensamientos y aceptó el cambio. Después de todo, estaban muy enamorados, muy en la ciudad del amor, y su mano todavía estaba caliente sobre la de ella.

Realmente no fue el momento más brillante de su vida.

Su matrimonio duró poco más de un año, durante el cual las diferencias una vez pequeñas entre sí se volvieron colosales. Su marido bebía, se divertía, peleaba, y muy a menudo conseguía una combinación impresionante de los tres llegando a casa borracho de su mente después de meterse en una pelea en una fiesta.

Por supuesto que cuando llegaba la mañana y sus resacas golpeaban, no podía molestarse en escuchar a su esposa quejarse de él por arrojarlo a la alfombra, romper jarrones o lo que sea que había decidido destruir la noche anterior, en lugar de actuar como una víctima de su lloriqueo incesante y salir furioso de su apartamento por el resto del día.

Nelliel ni siquiera sabía cuándo dejó de usar el anillo que le regaló, o en ese momento volvió a firmar cosas con su apellido de soltera, pero joder, si eso no se había sentido como una pequeña victoria cada vez que la pluma terminaba deletrear la palabra Oderschvank.

Cuando llegó el momento de hacerlo en sus documentos de divorcio, no sabía quién estaba más avergonzado por su fracaso en la relación, sus amigos y familiares a quienes recuerda vagamente que le advirtieron que la relación era una mala idea, o ella misma, que los escuchó y se burló de todos modos.

Sobra decir que no le gustaba hablar de eso, por lo que solo ofreció la versión corta de las cosas. Solía estar casada, no le fue tan bien y está contenta de recuperar su apellido de soltera. Afortunadamente, nadie nunca quiso expandir el tema poco glamuroso de un divorcio, por lo que el tema de su apellido se descartó así.

Desafortunadamente, también mencionó el hecho de que ella era soltera, y parecía que el mundo encontraba particularmente triste el ver a una anciana mujer de 28 años como ella renunciar a la búsqueda de la felicidad (que al parecer TENÍA que incluir el matrimonio y una par de hijos) por una mala experiencia.  
No es que nunca dijera que su matrimonio anterior fue traumático; a veces las cosas no funcionan y así es como es, y de ahí en adelante la razón para que alguien con su apariencia parezca no tener novio después de tanto tiempo. Pero tal vez, solo tal vez, hizo que el concepto de un amante suene un poco desagradable. Solo tal vez. Probablemente no le ayudó a mantener las apariencias para decirle a la gente que se mudó a Alemania justo después de su matrimonio fallido. Nell no había intentado escaparse de su ex, por decir así, pero seguro que sonaba como eso para todos los que sabían. Trágicamente, eso solo alentó a sus amigos en "ayudarla" seleccionando a algunos hombres de sus listas de conocidos.

Aquí está Kira, un amigo de un amigo que es tímido, pero un gran tipo. O Ishida, el primo de otro amigo que también era soltero y estaba listo para mezclarse. Haga su elección, Nell, tranquila o ruidosa, delgada o gruesa o completamente desgarrada, de alguna manera lograron desenterrar a un hombre de todas las variedades. Los contendientes continuaron siendo lanzados contra ella durante tanto tiempo sin resultados que en algún momento comenzaron a acosarla con mujeres.

No estaba segura de si estaba impresionada por los esfuerzos de todos o directamente molesta por ese festival de pena.

Lamentablemente, lo intentaron tanto que casi se sintió culpable de que sus citas nunca la llevaran a ninguna parte. Esa fue la razón principal por la que dijo que sí a un encuentro ciego una vez más, por si la 23ava vez no fuera suficiente, conocería a un hombre tan impresionante y maravilloso que los engranajes de su vida amorosa volverían a establecerse. Y vaya, sus amigos anunciaron a este chico como lo mejor desde el control de la natalidad.

Era guapo, alto, con un cuerpo perfecto y con los ojos azules más deslumbrantes que hubiera visto. Aparentemente también era encantador y divertido, no en una forma de payaso de clase, sino en una desviada y seductora. Ah, y muy inteligente, por supuesto. La lista siguió y siguió hasta que se quedó dormida a medio camino entre las aduladoras descripciones, bastante segura de que si era tan bueno como lo pintaban, tenía que tener algún defecto importante para seguir soltero.

Ese había sido su primer error, en realidad: quedarse dormida. El segundo error fue aceptar la cita a ciegas, porque si no, se hubiera quedado dormida pensando en pedir comida para la cena, habría captado el nombre del chico y habría evitado la incómoda situación en la que se encontraba. Pero no, en cambio, estaba sentada en una mesa de restaurante acogedora (y claro está, romántica) con un hombre al que conocía demasiado bien. Sí, era guapo, y alto, y taimado. Muy desviado. Y sí, también tenía un defecto increíble que ella simplemente no podía pasar por alto.

Era Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, un hombre cuyo apellido era un poco menos impronunciable que el suyo, pero que podía escribir sin problemas, ya que, ya sabes, una vez lo había compartido con él.

Sus amigos sin saberlo la habían puesto en una cita con su ex marido.

Nell ya estaba sentada en su mesa cuando él llegó vestido para matar, una mirada que de alguna manera perdió su efecto cuando él la miró a la cara y se congeló en su lugar, tratando en silencio de averiguar qué demonios estaba pasando. Fue un silencio que ella regresó, con la cara pálida y los ojos bien abiertos. Habían pasado cuatro largos años desde la última vez que vio su rostro, años durante los cuales nunca pensó en mencionar su nombre a sus nuevos amigos. En lo que a ellos respectaba, él era su "Ex-Esposo", el malvado y sin rostro, que era cualquier cosa menos deseable.

No podrían haber sabido que él era Grimmjow, pero ella estaba enojada con ellos de todos modos.

Y, por supuesto, pronto se encontró enojada con él también, porque de todo lo que podría haber hecho, había una clara posibilidad de simplemente alejarse y fingir que su pequeño encuentro nunca había sucedido. En cambio, suspiró y se sentó frente a ella después de resolver la situación.

"Comenzaré a prestar atención a los nombres de las personas a partir de ahora". Murmuró él, mirándola con ojos disgustados como si acabara de explicar lo que sucedió de manera muy elocuente.

El hecho de haber sido exactamente lo que la llevó a este problema también le molestó más de lo que le hubiera gustado.

"Supongo que podemos llamarlo una noche entonces." Dijo ella, con la voz en blanco y los ojos fríos. Sin embargo, Grimmjow parecía impermeable a ellos, y recogió el menú, mirando a través de los platos.

"¿Alguna vez comiste aquí?" Preguntó, ignorando su mirada.

"No". Su respuesta fue directa mientras alcanzaba su bolso.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Nelliel".

Ella detuvo sus movimientos ante sus palabras. No era solo escuchar su nombre en sus labios otra vez, sino reconocer el desafío en su voz. Había pasado mucho tiempo, sí, lo había hecho. El tiempo suficiente para olvidar y seguir adelante, como seguramente ya deberían haberlo hecho. O al menos como si intentara insinuar que lo había hecho, el pequeño idiota. ¿Cuándo Grimmjow había actuado alguna vez como si fuera un hombre maduro?

"Si. De hecho". Ella cayó de nuevo en su asiento, mirándolo mientras él la miraba y le sonreía. "El bistec aquí es bueno".

"Pensé que nunca habías comido aquí antes". Dijo, con los ojos todavía recorriendo el menú.

Nell maldijo su propia falta de atención. Así que tal vez mintió, pero no era como si planeara quedarse, y mucho menos hacerle saber al otro hombre que ella había estado allí antes. En fechas. Una cantidad obscena de fechas, en realidad, que nunca ascendieron a nada.

"Me lo han dicho". Murmuró, y dejó caer el menú, indicando al camarero que trajera dos bistecs y el vino más apropiado, ya que vivir en Francia por mucho tiempo todavía lo dejaba tan despistado con respecto a la bebida como cualquier imbécil.

"¿Cómo has estado?". Le preguntó él, haciendo que la pregunta dudara por un breve momento. Tal vez ella estaba siendo demasiado dura con él.

"Bien. No esperaba que estuvieras en Alemania." Respondió Nel, recogiendo aceitunas del plato de entrada.

"Soy alemán, este es mi país. Es mucho más sorprendente que estés aquí ".

"Necesitaba un cambio de escenario. Francia es amable y todo menos ..." La frase se desvaneció antes de que ella pudiera terminarla, pero él lo hizo por ella.

"Demasiados recuerdos." Nel lo miró y lo hizo resoplar. "El elefante está en la habitación, bien podría reconocerlo".

"Te das demasiada importancia".

"¿Me equivoco?"

"Parcialmente". Murmuró. "Sentí que ya había hecho todo eso allí. ¿Lo mismo para ti?"

"Como dije, este es mi país de origen, con el tiempo volvería".

"Entonces, ¿desde cuándo has estado aquí?" Insistió Nell, deseando la satisfacción de saber que también tenía demasiados recuerdos de su vida juntos en París como para instalarse cómodamente allí sin ella. ¿Pequeño? Quizás, pero ella lo estaba esperando de todos modos.

Él vaciló, entrecerrando los ojos antes de responderle.

"Tres años."

Ella se reclinó en su asiento con una sonrisa complacida.

¡Puntuación!

Al menos algo bueno había salido de eso. Todavía no estaba segura de si el hecho de saber que el divorcio había llegado a él fue suficiente para que la noche valiera la pena, especialmente cuando cayeron en un incómodo silencio que ocuparon tratando de parecer tranquilos. Nell estaba agradecida de que el servicio fuera rápido, porque si tenía algo para comer, al menos podría tener una excusa para no hacer que el clima hablara.  
Por una vez, parecía como si estuvieran en la misma página, mientras él se ocupaba de cenar, solo ofrecía algunas palabras aquí y allá. Considerando todo, con su vasta experiencia de citas, seguramente había tenido noches mucho peores que esta. Solo ese pensamiento la hizo arrugar las comisuras de su boca, una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos, pero que fue suficiente para captar la atención de Grimmjow.

Terminó su plato y esperó a que ella hiciera lo mismo, su mirada atenta no prometía nada bueno y la hacía querer comer lo más lentamente posible.

"Bueno, Nelliel, tengo que decir ..." Suspiró, antes de dejar que sus ojos azules cayeran sobre los de ella con una inusual sinceridad detrás de ellos. "Después de que rompimos, hice muchas cosas. Conocí a mucha gente. Muchas mujeres, y hablo en serio cuando digo mucho".

Si él no estaba pidiendo que su mano se estrellara contra su cara repetidas veces, no sabía a qué otra cosa podía llegar. Este fue el comportamiento de Grimmjow #101: cómo hacer enojar deliberadamente a Nelliel tanto como sea posible antes de llegar al punto.

"Supermodelos, ya sabes. Elegantes bellezas francesas, chicas salvajes, y chicas tranquilas ..." Enumeró una y otra vez con descripciones superficiales mientras sostenía la palma de su mano lista para cerrarle la boca tan fuerte como podía.

También era una mujer fuerte, una de sus bofetadas podía sacar su mandíbula de su lugar, estaba segura de eso.

"Pero ninguna de ellas era siquiera la luz de una vela frente a ti".

Solo así, se detuvo, su mano estaba lista para atacar a pesar de tener que tomarse un momento para recuperarse.

"Aw, Grimmy." Nel finalmente reaccionó, lanzando el apodo que nunca le gustó. "No pensé que volverías a ser tan dulce conmigo".

"¿Ah, si? Lo dices como si no me conocieras".

"Si no lo hiciera, podría sentirme halagada".

"Lo digo en serio, sin embargo..." Refunfuñó, sus ojos se movieron a un lado como si estuviera chequeando para asegurarse de que nadie lo oyera. "Arruinaste a las mujeres para mí. Cada vez que encuentro una, la comparo contigo antes de darme cuenta, y nunca están a tu altura ".

"¿Por qué?" Preguntó Nel antes de que pudiera detenerse. Fue un error darle al hombre la oportunidad de ser encantador, y ella lo sabía, pero en el fondo estaba más que dispuesta a que su ego se cepillara un poco.

"Para empezar ..." Comenzó Grimmjow, mirándola con aprecio. "Eres hermosa. Mis amigos en París lo señalaron mucho cuando salimos a tomar algo". Ella tenía la mitad de su mente para preguntar cómo surgió el tema de su aspecto en sus salidas nocturnas, pero dejó que el otro continuara. No sirve pensar en un pasado que ya pasó. "Tampoco eres pegajosa. Siempre puedes hacer lo tuyo y dejar que haga lo mío." Él sonrió. "Realmente lo di por hecho".

Nelliel se burló, recordando cómo sus noches informales se convertían en tormentosas pruebas que luego tuvo que limpiar. "Es bueno saber que eres consciente de eso".

"Tal vez no deberías haber sido tan indulgente".

"¿Quién dice que te quería todo el tiempo, de todos modos?"

"No me querías cerca al final de todas formas".

"Estoy segura de que fue mutuo".

Grimmjow solo se mofó de sus palabras antes de continuar.

"Y recuerdo que saboreaste dulce de toda la porquería que comiste. Azucarado y cálido, cualquier cosa menos simple. Solía pensar que tus dientes se pudrirían algún día y que estaría atascado besando dentaduras postizas." Ella frunció el ceño. Como alguien que había estado esperando cumplidos, Nell no encontró esas palabras muy halagadoras, pero rápidamente se le quitó la expresión molesta. "Ahora lo extraño. Extraño cómo se sintieron tan dulces que podían corroerme ... "

Sus ojos se encontraron.

"... Y cómo me lastimabas cuando me clavabas las uñas en la espalda".

"Estás empezando a bajar por un sendero masoquista, Grimmjow." Ella se rió entre dientes, haciéndole sonreír ampliamente.

"Te gustó cuando te lastimé a ti también, si puedo recordar bien".

"No se supone que debas estar coqueteando con tu ex". Ella se sonrojó, con el ceño fruncido en sus facciones. "Ve al punto."

"Tsk. El punto es que me gustaste, y no hay otra mujer como tú. Ni siquiera sé por qué te preparan para las citas." Él sonrió. "Tal vez arruiné a los hombres para ti también".

Sí, lo había hecho, porque desde que siguió adelante y se arruinó su pequeña historia de amor, no podía mirar a un hombre (sin importar lo encantador y dulce que pareciera) y evitar pensar que perdería su encanto en el momento en que las cosas se pusieran serias. No es que ella le hubiera dicho a Grimmjow eso. No, lo tomaría como un cumplido, incluso si fuera algo más que eso.

"No lo hiciste", dijo, levantando la barbilla casi con arrogancia. Quizás podría decir que estaba mintiendo, porque alzó una ceja divertida ante la acción. "Como dijiste, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que me estoy aprovechando de eso".

"No te tomé por una mujer tan promiscua, Nelliel." Dijo Grimmjow en voz baja, su mano se encontró con la de ella sobre la mesa, rozando sus dedos contra uno en el que una vez colocó un anillo.

"Deberías haber prestado más atención, ¿eh?" Murmuró, tratando de apartar su mano de su toque antes de agarrarla firmemente, sin dejarla escapar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en ella.

"Sí, debería haberlo hecho".

Nelliel apenas se dio cuenta de que él se inclinaba lentamente hacia ella, su mirada se movió de sus ojos a sus labios carnosos. Más que eso, le alarmaba darse cuenta de que ella también se adelantaba, su largo cabello caía sobre su hombro y sobre la superficie de la mesa. Cuando ella murmuró su respuesta, ya estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para que sus respiraciones se mezclaran.

"Ahora he aprendido". Tirando de sí misma, ella cayó de nuevo en su asiento, y él copió el movimiento con un suspiro cerca de la boca. "Y no cometo los mismos errores dos veces".

La palabra "errores" pareció herir el orgullo de Grimmjow, mientras fruncía el ceño antes de volver a la conversación.

"No es que esté buscando a alguien con quien bailar". Comenzó. "Mis amigos me pusieron en esto, lo quisiera o no, así que pensé que terminaría de una vez, conocería a algunas mujeres más, me acostaría con ellas y repetiría el ciclo en otro momento".

"Encantador". Dijo, no impresionada. Cifras de que el hombre ni siquiera haría un esfuerzo.

"Ya tenía a alguien, ya tenía un poco de lo que me estaba perdiendo. Y no funcionó." Se encogió de hombros. "No estaba hecho para esta mierda".

Estaba a punto de replicar lo correcto que era en cuanto a su ineptitud para las relaciones, cuando alzó una ceja hacia ella con una sonrisa que era indicadora de problemas.

"A menos que quieras hacer lo que hago con todas mis citas y regresar a mi casa para recordar viejos tiempos".

Se inclinó hacia adelante, una sonrisa en sus labios que era casi contagiosa, ella tuvo que tratar de contener su propia sonrisa. Grimmjow no estaba seguro de si lo había logrado por completo. Sintió que las comisuras de su boca se movían hacia arriba antes de morderlo, pero por una vez se alegró de que al menos lo intentara, porque ni un momento después su mano se encontró con su cara en una resonante bofetada que silenció el restaurante.

"Dios, eso se sintió bien". Dijo ella rompiendo el silencio, con la sonrisa todavía en los labios, como si no acabara de golpearlo en una habitación llena de gente.

"Bien, bien, Nelliel." Corrió hacia adelante, agarrando su muñeca. Ella tuvo que contener un gemido ante el doloroso apretón, habiendo olvidado cómo Grimmjow nunca detuvo su fuerza. Aún así, no pudo evitar seguir burlándose de él.

"¿Qué pasa Grimmy? Pensé que te gustaba que te lastimara".

"En el contexto de un dormitorio no me importaría". Habló entre dientes. "¿Aquí? No soy fan."

"¿Quieres que te bese mejor?" Solo así, él la soltó y se levantó para irse, sin sentir deseos de aguantar más su orgullo, esta mujer siempre logró irritarlo sin esfuerzo.

El restaurante seguía mirando silenciosamente la escena. De repente, la satisfacción que sintió desapareció, y como no quería quedarse sola allí como centro de mucha atención no deseada, corrió a seguirlo.

"¿Qué?", Le espetó mientras notaba que lo seguían, ya fuera del restaurante.

Absolutamente nada había cambiado desde el comienzo de la noche. Los dos todavía eran historia antigua. No había nada esperando por ellos, nada que ganar de seguirlo o incluso decir una palabra más. Sin embargo, la visión actual le recordó aquellos viejos tiempos en que lo despertaba del sofá en el que había caído la noche anterior y lo regañaba hasta que salía de la casa. Burlarse de él ahora era casi ridículo, como un hábito que se negaba a desaparecer, pero nunca podría contenerse cuando él estaba cerca.

"Todavía escapas de tus problemas como un niño".

Grimmjow se giró antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, tomando sus muñecas y clavándolas contra la pared detrás de ella, mirándola como un animal.

"Siempre te gustó ir por las pelotas de un hombre, ¿eh, Nelliel?" Ella le sonrió.

"Solo las tuyas, Grimmy".

"El nombre es Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Y deberías saber que tuviste la mitad una vez."

"Nunca me gustó". Ella dijo la verdad, y él ni siquiera lo cuestionó.

"De todos modos no te satisfació".

"Sin embargo, querías que yo las tuviera". Comentó ella mientras le soltaba sus muñecas, dejándola libre para levantar sus manos hacia su pecho en un movimiento para alejarlo, pero sin la determinación de hacerlo.

"Tal vez no quería tener a Oderschvank unida a mí".

"No te conviene tampoco." Él sonrió mientras ella hablaba. "Tal vez deberíamos haber pensado en eso en aquel entonces, y nos habríamos ahorrado algunos problemas".

"No todo fue malo". Grimmjow admitió, mientras levantaba una mano para quitarle un mechón de pelo de la cara.

"Solo la mayor parte".

"Justo como esta fecha, ¿eh?"

"No, no creo que esta fecha tenga puntos positivos". Ella alzó una ceja y lo hizo resoplar.

"No has estado en suficientes fechas entonces. Al menos esto no fue aburrido ".

"Puedo vivir aburrida. No estoy segura si podré manejarlo de nuevo." A pesar de sus palabras, ella descubrió que sus manos se habían movido a sus hombros, más cerca de su cuello, y una vez más su aliento se sintió cálido contra su piel.

"No, no creo que puedas ... ninguna de esas cosas ..." Sus pulgares acariciaron sus mejillas, ásperas y callosas contra su suavidad mientras se inclinaba hacia él. "Pero mejor el diablo que conoces..."

Nell no había tomado nota de las cosas hasta que terminaron, y sinceramente habían terminado demasiado pronto. Tal vez había sido lo mejor, no había decidido si debería estar agradecida por la interrupción o por las quejas al respecto. No había notado que sus ojos se habían cerrado hasta que los abrió, no se había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de ella hasta que retrocedió, y apenas sintió sus labios tocarse hasta que se perdió el contacto.

Lo que sí notó fue que Grimmjow la apartó del gerente del restaurante con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, y aun así le tomó un momento darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. El hombre probablemente no estaba tan feliz de haber dejado su restaurante sin pagar, y se notó en su rostro cuando comenzó a gritarles a los dos.

Al menos, el hecho de que su ex marido fuera una cabeza hueca de represalia significaba que la mayoría de los insultos se quedaban entre los dos hombres. Nelliel sonrió, acariciando el hombro de Grimmjow mientras maldecía al gerente del restaurante más de lo que se defendía.

"Lo pasé muy bien, pero tengo que irme ahora". Ella le dijo mientras se daba vuelta, viéndolo tartamudear más insultos antes de enfrentarla en una doble toma.

"¿A dónde crees que vas?" Gritó, saltando de ella hacia el otro hombre como si no supiera a quién recurrir.

La vista la hizo reír a carcajadas.

"¡Paga, Grimmjow!"

"¿Cómo es que tengo que pagar por eso?" Protestó, sus ojos destellaron su ira.

"Tú eres el hombre". Ella sonrió, una acción que solo pareció molestarlo más. Ella se inclinó hacia él por última vez, picoteándole la mejilla como una despedida. "¿No es así como funcionan las cosas?"

Por una vez, él no dijo nada mientras miraba con clara sorpresa cuando ella se alejaba, solo mirando sobre su hombro para ofrecerle un pequeño gesto con la mano.

Grimmjow sonrió burlonamente, dejando al descubierto unos dientes afilados antes de volverse hacia el gerente y buscar su billetera, aunque gritó todo lo posible mientras lo hacía.

Estaba claro que todo el asunto de citas no iba a funcionar para ella. De alguna manera, a ella no le importaba demasiado.

* * *

Y hasta acá este hermoso OneShot señoras y señoreees! TvT

Espero sus bellos reviews al menos para darme las gracias por traducirlo y traerlo a ustedes :v

Tengo en mente traducir más ficts GrimmNell, aunque no sé si todos los autores me respondan y me autoricen hacerlo, ¿será que lo hago sin pedirles permiso? Igual de todas formas les daría el crédito obviamente, tampoco me voy a robar sus obras xD

Espero sus opiniones y que tengan un lindo día. Byeee! :D


End file.
